jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
ASH (song)
|Cover = ASHregular.jpg |Caption = |type = Single |artist = LiSA |CD = ASH |tracknumber = N°1 |Japanese = |English = |released = November 29, 2017 (Physical) October 01, 2017 (Digital pre-release) |genre = J-pop |recorded = 2017 |length = 3:59 |language = Japanese |label = SACRA MUSIC |producer = SID |Last = |Next = Tsumibito (Track #2) |Cover2 = ASHlimited.jpg|Limited Edition ASHanime.jpg|Limited Anime Edition ASH digital.jpg|Digital Edition }} is a song by LiSA. It is featured as the 1st track on her 13th single ASH. Song Information ASH is used as the second opening of Fate/Apocrypha. * Lyrics : Mao * Music : AKi * Arrangement : Eguchi Ryo * Strings Arragement : Eguchi Ryo, Ishizuka Toru LyricsLyricals Nonsense Kanji= 雨の雫みたい　迷いながら　落ちていく それぞれの想い　選んだ道へ ほらもうすぐ　黒い夜明けが　来るから 抱きしめた　夢の欠片が　痛いよ 信じることにさえ　臆病になった こんな世界で　何を刻めるのだろう　試したい　今 絶望の未来　辿り着いて　塞ぎこみ なけなしの勇気　握りしめてた 闇のアーチ　潜り抜けたら　はじめよう いくつもの　僕を　超えて生まれたよ 信じることでしか　強くなれない こんな世界で　何を刻めるのだろう　僕たちの　今 「例えば　明日　灰になっても…」　言えないくらい 誰かのために　生きてみるのも　悪くないかな 抱きしめた　夢の欠片が　痛いよ 信じることにさえ　臆病になった こんな世界で　何を刻めるのだろう　試したい いくつもの　僕を　超えて生まれたよ 信じることでしか　強くなれない こんな世界で　何を刻めるのだろう　僕たちの　今"> |-| Romaji= Ame no shizuku mitai mayoinagara ochite yuku Sorezore no omoi eranda michi e Hora, mou sugu kuroi yoake ga kuru kara Dakishimeta yume no kakera ga itai yo Shinjiru koto ni sae okubyou ni natta Konna sekai de nani o kizameru no darou tameshitai ima Zetsubou no mirai tadoritsuite fusagikomi Nakenashi no yuuki nigirishimeteta Yami no arashi kugurinuketara hajimeyou Ikutsumo no boku o koete umareta yo Shinjiru koto de shika tsuyoku narenai Konna sekai de nani o kizameru no darou bokutachi no ima "Tatoeba ashita hai ni nattemo..." ienai kurai Dareka no tame ni ikite miru no mo warukunai ka na Dakishimeta yume no kakera ga itai yo shinjiru koto ni sae okubyou ni natta konna sekai de nani o kizameru no darou tameshitai Ikutsumo no boku o koete umareta yo Shinjiru koto de shika tsuyoku narenai Konna sekai de nani o kizameru no darou bokutachi no ima |-| English= Like drops of rain, we fall aimlessly. Our separate feelings follow the paths we've chosen. You see, a black dawn is on the horizon. The fragments of the dreams I embraced cause me pain. I became fearful of believing in anything. What mark can I possibly leave on this world? I'd like to find out in this moment! Arriving in a hopeless future, I hunched down, Clinging to what little courage I had left. But once I make it out of this dark storm, I'll make a new beginning! Overcoming many versions of myself, I was born again! Believing is the only way to become stronger! What mark can we possibly leave on this world? This is our moment! If it keeps me from saying "What if I were reduced to ash tomorrow...?", I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to live for someone else! The fragments of the dreams I embraced cause me pain. I became fearful of believing in anything. What mark can I possibly leave on this world? I'd like to find out! Overcoming many versions of myself, I was born again! Believing is the only way to become stronger! What mark can we possibly leave on this world? This is our moment! Videos LiSA 『ASH』-YouTube EDiT ver.-|ASH -YouTube EDiT ver.- (Music Video) References Category:2017 Songs Category:LiSA Songs Category:2017 Anime Songs